Meu Eterno Pedido
by Fe Neac
Summary: Tradicionalmente no ano novo, as pessoas passam por um momento de reflexão, agradecendo pelo ano que passou, e fazendo seus pedidos para o ano vindouro. Neste ano, Ichigo tem apenas um pedido... Qual será? IchiRuki (história também publicada no Nyah!Fanfiction)


**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei... Só peguei seus incríveis personagens emprestado.**

* * *

_Yo minna! Aqui está minha oneshot de ano novo. Espero que gostem. E, se possível, deixem um review para que a Fe-chan saiba o que vocÊs acharam, ok?_

_Obs: Criei uma espécie de "linha do tempo" do relacionamento entre Ichigo e Rukia, a qual adoto sempre que escrevo em Bleachverse. De acordo com esta linha, ambos iniciaram um novo nível em seu relacionamento no ultimo revelion._

* * *

**Meu Eterno Pedido**

* * *

Era noite do dia 31 de dezembro. Em todo o Japão, as famílias se preparavam para celebrar a chegada do novo ano. Por toda Karakura, não se via uma viva alma... Isso porque nem todos tinham a habilidade para ver o que se passava nos céus da pacífica cidade.

– Rukia! Cuidado! – Ichigo gritou, vendo o hollow ir para cima da Shinigami.

Era mais uma das "sobras" das pesquisas de Aizen. Embora a rebelião tivesse sido controlada, muitos dos experimentos do ex-capitão do 5º esquadrão ainda apareciam em Karakura, atraídos pela grande quantidade de força espiritual acumulada na cidade.

– Mae! Sode no Shirayuki! – Imperturbável, Rukia segurou a espada e liberou sua shikai. – Tsugi no mai: Hakuren! – gritou, usando sua segunda dança, e uma onda gélida atingiu o inimigo, congelando-o instantaneamente.

Verificando que seu ataque fora bem sucedido, movimentou a katana em um movimento de corte, fazendo com que voltasse à sua forma usual, e em seguida a embainhou. Sorrindo, voltou-se para Ichigo, que a olhava sem esconder a admiração. Sempre ficava embasbacado diante do tamanho e beleza da forma do poder espiritual de Rukia. Conseguia ser forte e graciosa ao mesmo tempo, de uma maneira que sempre fazia seu coração acelerar.

– Ei, Ichigo! – surpreendeu-se ao ver a morena já ao seu lado, movimentando uma mão em frente ao seu rosto. – Está bem?

– S-sim – respondeu.

– Ainda zangado por ter que sair no meio da festa? Ou será que... Ah, não! Não vá me dizer que estava com medo de um hollow tão insignificante? – riu quando ele franziu o cenho. – Não acredito que o homem que derrotou Aizen estava com medo de um experimento mal sucedido!

– Eu não estava com medo!

– Então por que estava parado com uma cara de idiota? – perguntou, olhando-o e sorrindo com malícia.

Franziu ainda mais o cenho. Ela realmente estava querendo lhe perturbar. E ele não ia deixar isto barato!

– Talvez eu tenha ficado surpreso ao ver que você conseguiu congelar até a cabeça do hollow. Ele era bem grande, sabe. E, por motivos óbvios, achei que você só seria capaz de congelar os pés... – disse, olhando para o lado e sorrindo condescendente.

– Tá me chamando de baixinha?

– O que você acha?

Já tinham as testas coladas uma na outra, como sempre ficavam quando suas brigas se intensificavam.

Repentinamente, o hollow que ambos julgavam derrotado rompeu a prisão de gelo onde se encontrava. Imediatamente, virou na direção dos dois Shinigamis, atacando-os com um Cero.

– Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, enlaçando a cintura da pequena e virando os corpos para protegê-la.

– _Bakudou #39: Enkousen!_ – Rukia conjurou o kidou, e uma barreira se formou atrás do rapaz antes que o Cero o atingisse.

Colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça de Ichigo, gritou:

– _Hadou #73: Souren Soukatsui!_

Uma esfera de energia azul deixou suas mãos, atingindo o inimigo. Entretanto, apesar de tê-lo machucado um pouco, o mesmo continuava de pé.

– Não adianta, teremos que cortá-lo! – A Shinigami disse, o fôlego cansado devido à quantidade de energia espiritual gasta. – Ichigo, eu o prenderei, e então você acaba com ele, entendido?

– Tsc. Como se eu precisasse que você o prendesse – disse arrogante, embora ainda estivesse impressionado com a rápida reação dela, que evitou que ambos se ferissem.

– Baka... – disse com um sorriso torto, em seguida gritando: - _Bakudou #61: Rikujoukourou!_

Seis feixes de luz cercaram o inimigo, aprisionando-o temporariamente.

– Estou indo! – o ruivo correu em direção ao "pseudo arrancar" enquanto o mesmo lutava para se libertar. – Getsuga Tenshou!

A energia cortante saiu de sua espada, atingindo o adversário. Quando o mesmo pôde enxergar algo além da fumaça, tudo o que viu foi a lâmina de Zangetsu, que o cortou de cima a baixo.

– Fácil. Você deveria ter deixado isso comigo desde o começo e... – virou-se, ficando assustado ao ver Rukia deitada no telhado do prédio. – Rukia! Se feriu? – gritou, correndo em sua direção.

– Não idiota... – disse, ainda deitada. – Mas usar seguidamente dois _kidous_ de nível acima de sessenta ainda é cansativo para mim...

– Idiota é você – disse, sentando ao lado da jovem. – Sinceramente, estes hollows tem que parar de aparecer em momentos tão inconvenientes!

– Sim... No meio da celebração de ano novo... – suspirou. – E foi tão difícil convencer Nii-sama a me deixar passar as festas aqui novamente! Ano que vem não tem escapatória, Ichigo: vamos ter que celebrar a passagem de ano na Soul Society!

– Que seja... Lá pelo menos não vão ficar surgindo hollows a toda hora – disse, deitando-se ao lado dela com um suspiro. – A noite está bonita hoje...

– Sim...

– Temos que aprender a nos controlar no campo de batalha. Aquele arrancar quase nos machuca porque estávamos brigando no meio da luta...

– A culpa é sua! Se não ficasse me zoando pela minha altura, não estaríamos brigando... Francamente! Eu não sei como consegue pensar em piadinhas durante um combate!

– Eu não estava pensando em piadinhas – disse repentinamente.

– Pensava no que, então?

– Em como você ficou forte... E como parece magnífica quando usa sua shikai...

O rosto da Shinigami corou levemente diante do elogio, em seguida ficando de lado para observá-lo.

– Agora vem tentar me acalmar com elogios... – riu, divertida. – Vamos voltar? Devem estar nos esperando.

– Ou nós poderíamos ser os primeiros a chegar ao templo hoje. O que acha?

– E a sua família?

– Temos mais três dias para celebrar com ela... Mas hoje eu preferia ter um momento só nosso.

Sorrindo, Rukia se aproximou, unindo seus lábios num suave beijo.

– Ou também poderíamos ter um momento só nosso aqui – o ruivo disse sugestivamente, enquanto a virava, deixando seu corpo por cima e passando a explorar a boca da morena.

– Parece tentador... – disse, rindo novamente. – Mas acho que poderíamos começar o ano de maneira menos pervertida, não?

– Passamos o ano inteiro pervertidamente, por que parar agora? – disse com um sorriso divertido, mas se afastou e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Usando shunpo, alcançaram um prédio em frente ao templo num só passo.

– Lembra da celebração do ano passado? – Ichigo perguntou, de repente.*

– Claro... Foi quando você me ensinou sobre os pedidos de ano novo... – disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Foi quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez...

– Sim.

– Ano passado, você disse que não tinha pedidos, que já tinha tudo o que precisava. E este ano? Tem algo que deseja pedir?

– Sim, só uma coisa.

– Posso saber o que é?

– Que eu sempre possa começar os anos da maneira em que comecei este – tocou o rosto delicado. – Com um beijo seu.

Rukia sorriu diante das palavras carinhosas. Levou a mão à face máscula, acariciando-o levemente. Ichigo baixou lentamente a cabeça até que seus lábios se encontraram e, exatamente como no ano anterior, seu beijo iniciou no exato momento em que os sinos do templo iniciavam suas 108 badaladas.**

Beijaram-se ainda por vários minutos. Estavam felizes. Tudo sempre seria perfeito, desde que tivessem um ao outro. Afastaram-se e sorriram, no exato momento em que alguém os chamou:

– Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!

Olharam para baixo e sorriram ao ver Inoue lhes acenando alegremente, junto a Ishida e Sado. Estavam na porta do templo.

– O que fazem aqui? – gritou.

– Ficamos preocupados, vocês demoraram! Então eu rastreei suas energias e viemos ver se estava tudo bem – Ishida disse.

– Hum – Sado assentiu.

– É a nossa nova tradição, lembram-se? Passar o ano juntos e então ir ao templo! – Inoue gritou.

– Já estamos descendo, Inoue! – gritou, em seguida se virando para Ichigo. – _Akemashite omedetou_, Ichigo! ***

– _Akemashite omedetou_, Rukia! – disse, beijando-a ainda mais uma vez.

Então ambos desceram até seus amigos para irem ao templo, agradecer por mais um ano que passaram juntos, e pedir a Kami que muitos anos iguais a este se repetissem.

* * *

*** **Aqui, eles lembram do revellion passado descrito na oneshot Pedido de Ano Novo, que também é de minha autoria. Se desejarem dar uma conferida, segue o link: s/7756728/1/Pedido-de-Ano-Novo

******Na noite do dia 31 de dezembro, em todo o Japão, é possível ouvir os sinos dos templos entoando as 108 badaladas para recepcionar o Ano-Novo. A cerimônia, conhecida como **joya no kane**, relembra os japoneses dos 108 pecados existentes no homem, segundo o budismo. Mas não são somente os budistas que aderem a essa tradição. Para a maioria dos japoneses, é hora de buscar a purificação e saudar o ano que chega.

******* _Akemashite Omedetou_ é a forma informal de "_Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu_", que significa, basicamente, "Feliz ano novo". É como os japoneses se cumprimentam após a meia noite do dia 31 de Dezembro.

Fonte: .

* * *

Esta é uma das maneiras como o ano deles poderia acabar, não é? Um pouco de ação - afinal, vida de Shinigami não é fácil; um pouco de briga - já que este casal vive entre tapas e beijos; e um pouco de carinho, cumplicidade e amor - já que todos nós sabemos o que um sente pelo outro...


End file.
